A Kiss in the Rain
by RachelKane555
Summary: The Phone Call: Just one call can change your life... one dreaded phone call. That is all I can say, read it to find out what happens. Brock/Reba one-shot *Finished*


The Phone Call

Just one call can change your life... one dreaded phone call.

It was close to midnight and Brock still wasn't home. _Why wasn't he here yet? He could have called._ Reba was sitting on her couch trying to read her book, but she was too engulfed in her thoughts she hadn't even flipped the page. She also didn't notice her teenage daughter Kyra walk in from the kitchen. Obviously concerned with her mother's worry decided to sit down next to her. "Hey Kyra, how was your snack?" Reba said a little startled by the fact her daughter came and sat next to her.

"It was fine, ya. What book are you reading?" Kyra said just trying to make small talk.

"Little Women. It's about these..."

"I know what it's about. My favorite part is when Amy and Laurie reunite in France, and they fall in love." Kyra said not even realizing she just spoiled it for her mother.

"Thank you Kyra for ruining the best part." Reba gave her daughter a sarcastic smile. Secretly she was happy Kyra spoiled the book for her, now she can stop pretending to read it and focus on Brock.

"Hey mom... I'm sure dad is fine and will be home soon, don't worry about it everything will be ok." Kyra said as she stood up and headed for the stairs, "I'm going to bed now. Will you be ok?" "Goodnight honey, I'll be fine." Reba said through a fake smile. She lied, she was terrified.

Busy running all the different scenarios through her head Reba's mind was unable to rest. _What if he got into a car accident? Or maybe his office building caught on fire and he is trapped inside? What if he is cheating on me... I bet that's it! Oh what if he got into a fight with someone on his way home? Why didn't he call?_ The suspense was killing her, she knew that thinking about the subject only made it worse. Thats when the phone rang.

 _Who would be calling at 12:14 at night? Oh God... it's the phone call. Dear Lord please don't let it be the phone call._ Reba's heart stopped as she picked up the phone.

"Hello" she was shaking.

"Hi is this Reba Hart?"

Reba was so nervous that this was the phone call she couldn't keep herself together and she started crying. "Yes I'm Reba Hart."

"Ma'am are you crying?" The man on the other side sounded rather concerned.

"Yes, yes I am." Reba put her hand up to her mouth trying to control herself but the tears kept falling.

"Well I hope you are alright. I was just calling to say you left your purse in the library today. I saw it and turned it in. I just wanted you to know where it was." Reba was relieved, well for the most part.

"Oh well thank you, to tell you the truth I didn't even know it was gone. Um can I ask why you were calling so late?"

"Oh ya about that, I work a night shift so I was up and realized that I had forgotten to call you earlier. Being completely honest I forgot it was this late. I'm sorry if I woke you."

"No you didn't wake me. Thanks again for letting me know where my purse is, and thank you for calling. Bye bye."

 _Thank you Lord, thank you! It wasn't the call._ Reba took a long deep sigh as she walked over to the window, she knew it was raining but she had no idea how hard it was coming down.

 _Man it is raining cats and dogs out there. Brock probably had to pull over because he couldn't drive under these circumstances. I bet he doesn't have cell phone signal, they aren't that reliable._

Reba was driving herself crazy, she decided she was going to turn the TV on. She flipped through the channels and stopped on the local news station, in case there were any accidents being reported. Instead they just talked about the weather and the flash flood warnings. _Craaap! That's the last thing we need right now, a flood. Oh, what if Brock got caught in the middle of a flooded part of the road and he's stuck. Please let him come home soon!_

The television was not a good enough distraction for Reba so she stood up and started pacing by the door. Back and forth, back and forth she paced at an even rate. She looked at the time, the clock's hands were ticking and the face said it was quarter to two. She had been waiting for a long time now and this made Reba even more worried. _Brock where are you? Come home to me, please._

Reba felt herself getting weaker and weaker with every passing minute. The thought of losing Brock made her sick and the ticking clock mocked her with every tick. She finally caved and took the clock off the wall and walked into the kitchen. She walked over to the trash can, clock in hand and she dropped it in there. "That'll teach you to tick at me." Reba huffed.

She wasn't hungry but found herself making a sandwich. It was one way for her to pass the time. As she was eating her snack she heard a noise from the other room. "Brock?!" Reba got up from her chair and ran into the other room to only be disappointed by discovering the noise came from the light timer turning itself off. _Oh Brock, I need you. Where are you? Brock come back to me._

She walked partially into the living room and looked down at her Bible. It was open to Proverbs 3:5

" _Trust in the LORD with all your heart, and do not lean on your own understanding."_

Reba knelt down as she started crying. _Lord don't take Brock away from me... I need him._

At approximately 3:15 Reba heard a car pull up into the driveway. She jumped up out of her chair and ran outside. She ran faster than a cheetah. _Please let it be Brock!_ Once she was outside soaked from the rain she ran over to where Brock was standing. He could see in her eyes that she was crying out for him to help her, to hold her, and to reassure her. So he simply looked at her and said,

"My phone died. I had to stay at work later than I should have, I had to finish filing paperwork. Then I got stuck in the rain and had to pull over."

Reba pulled him into a hug digging her head into his neck and resting it on his chest. Inhaling his scent that she had missed so dearly, she started sobbing as the rain continued too pour.

"It's ok now, I'm here, like it should be. Now lets go inside before we catch cold."

He kissed her and they went back inside. They dried off and went up to bed.

 _Thank you... thank you for keeping Brock safe. Thank you for letting me live another day without receiving the phone call. Thank you for showing me how to put my trust into you and to not worry._

Reba pulled Brock into one last kiss before they fell asleep.

"I love you Brock, don't you ever leave me again." Reba said as she curled up next to Brock.

"I love you too."


End file.
